


forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons

by rumpledvelvet



Series: keith birthday week 2017 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Presents, Gen, Keith's Birthday Week 2017, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/rumpledvelvet
Summary: Keith has his very first birthday in space~For Keith Birthday Week!





	forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons

**Author's Note:**

> okay so, it's the BOY'S BIRTHDAY! 
> 
> you might have noticed that i..skipped just keith things as a prompt, but it's okay. i will make a post about it on tumblr soon! as with most of my prompts for this week: regeith. i'll go down with this ship if someone would let me. 
> 
> title is from for him. by troye sivan!
> 
> also, the use of tl'kaar is from one of my favorites ever [arka!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/hello%20my%20stars)

Birthdays during Keith’s time on Earth were never an elaborate affair. He’s usually have a very  _ Harry Potter- _ esque, one man celebration with a single cupcake and lone candle and that would be that. He never wanted it to be a terribly huge event because he wasn’t exactly sure that his birth was something even  _ worth _ celebrating. And that was...fine. Totally fine. 

 

But then he met Shiro and Matt. Once they declared him their friend he’d had the distinct feeling that his life would never again know  _ peace _ and Matt had made it very clear that his birthday would never again fade into obscurity. The older officers had apparently hacked into the Galaxy Garrison’s files to find  _ out _ his birthday in the first place – because Keith sure as hell wasn’t going to tell them on his own – and Matt, the loud and bothersome shithead that he was, called called home to ask for his  _ nonna’s _ birthday cake recipe. That first year of friendship was the wildest ride that Keith had ever been on and the first time that Keith had actually had a birthday cake. 

  
It was  _ super _ lumpy, but it tasted great and he’d had it with his two best friends. Keith grew used to their care and attention, which made them leaving for the Kerberos mission even  _ worse _ . Keith’s birthday that year passed much like it had before he met them – lonely, quite,  _ awful _ . It wasn’t  _ fine _ and he’d come to realize that once he’d felt what actual friendship felt like, it would be hard to live without it. 

 

Time passed roughly after that; the Galaxy Garrison dismissed him and Keith remembered everything as if it was a covered in a thick haze. But then he got Shiro  _ back _ and they somehow ended up in space with Matt’s little sister, some other cadets from the Garrison, and  _ actual _ real life  _ aliens _ . Keith forgot all about his birthday in the rush of everything. They were in the middle of an intergalactic space war, after all, did they  _ really _ have the time to think about something as trivial as their birthdays?

 

* * *

 

As it turns out, yes. Yes, they did. 

 

Keith hadn’t been in the Castle of Lions for a few weeks at least when his communicator started going off like it never had before. When he finally had the courage to check it – a few minutes after the frantic beeping and vibrating started – the messages on it ranged from absolute outrage to mild displeasure and excitement. They were in a  _ war _ , it shouldn’t have been that big of a deal. 

 

And then whoever ratted him out to his former team, had told the Blade of Marmora that it was his birthday  _ too _ . He was going to  _ shake _ Shiro and Matt when he got his hands on them.  

 

“What’s a  _ birthday _ ,” Regris asked, his body draped heavily over Keith’s back. It had become his favorite resting position and Keith didn’t have the heart to tell him that it wasn’t the most comfortable for him. Love made him stupid, he’d admit it. Just..not aloud. “Is it like a name day?”

 

Keith reached back to gently scratch just under Regris’ jaw, cracking a fond smile as he started to purr in contentment. “What’s a name day?” He was prepared to spend his whole birthday like this, wrapped up in Regris’ warmth but he knew that his Paladins wouldn’t let him. 

Regris hummed thoughtfully, a much gentler rumble when compared to his purrs, before speaking again. “It’s the day your parents give you your name. It’s a relatively grand celebration, but it gets less fun the older you are.”

 

Yeah. Sounded just like a birthday. “Pretty much. We’re usually named the day we’re born, though. So it’s kind of like a one shot deal.” Regris looked scandalized. “What?”

  
“What if they give you the wrong name?”   
  


Keith shrugged. “You can always change it.” 

 

Regris considered this, nuzzling his cheek against Keith’s tenderly. “Well, happy birthday, Keith. Do you get presents for the birthdays?” When Keith hummed his assent, Regris purred so loudly that he might as well have started vibrating. “I have to get you a present then.” 

 

“No, you don’t! It’s enough the Paladins are throwing me a party,” he had no confirmation of this, but it definitely seemed the type of thing they would do, “and it’s  _ really _ not that big of a deal.” 

 

Naturally, Regris ignored him completely. Keith isn’t sure where his mate is going to get him a present on such short notice, but he  _ does _ know that he will have to pay the Castle of Lions a visit to complain before the day was over. 

 

It would be a  _ massive _ understatement to say he was expected. Shiro and Matt were waiting from him in the entryway with twin, sheepish smiles on their faces. “Which one of you did it?” Keith asked, his arms crossed firmly over his chest as he stared them both down. He was much shorter than both of them, but he knew he cut an impressive figure in his Blade of Marmora suit. So, he was definitely the winner here. 

 

Shiro cracked first, which is exactly what Keith had expected. “Matt told Pidge and Pidge told the rest of the team.” The Holts were both  _ traitors _ and if having Matt in the castle didn’t make Pidge so damn  _ happy _ , Keith would have suggested putting Matt back where he came from. “But! Hunk’s baking you a cake!” 

 

A cake? 

 

“A  _ strawberry _ cake,” Matt added, though he’d moved back into what he probably assumed was just out of Keith’s striking range. One quick glance told Keith just how wrong he was. “Well, partially synthetic strawberries. There are a few Earth harvests but they’re super hard to come by.  _ And _ , you shouldn’t be mad at us! We did promise that we’d never forget your birthday.”

 

That they did. Keith had to admit it was comforting to know that some things about his friends would never change. “Just..don’t make it too big of a deal? I’m only into this for the strawberry cake.” 

As Keith walked away, he could hear Matt ask Shiro, “Don’t you think it’s a little weird that we have to bribe him into enjoying his own birthday?”

 

“It’s a new thing for him, Matt.” 

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day moved so quickly that Keith actually cannot recall what happened in any detail. He knows that Allura scolded him for not telling her about a day that is  _ so _ very important in human culture, and that she and Coran gave him something of her father’s – a dagger, kept safe for deca-pheebs within the castle – even though he wasn’t the Red Paladin anymore. He ate the cake Hunk made for him and  _ genuinely _ suffered through a milkshake and enjoyed every second of it. Pidge had  _ somehow _ procured a book on Earth cryptids and another on various space legends and Keith had never been more grateful for the fact that they bonded over something so odd.

 

Distantly, Keith remembered Lance offering him an ‘aerial lap dance’, or something, but he definitely holds the hope that he was hallucinating. Shiro and Matt’s gift.. It was one of the simplest, but Keith held it tightly to his chest with a smile. It was a poster from  _ The Swamp Thing _ , which happened to be the first movie they saw together as friends. Keith had the ticket stubs still, before they left Earth. Keith has  _ no _ idea where the hell they got it, but he won’t let anything happen to it for the life of him. 

 

And there was Regris’ gift. Keith wouldn’t admit that it was the one he was looking forward to the most, but he  _ would _ admit that he was terribly curious about just what his mate could have procured on such short notice. Turned out that he had every reason  _ to _ be excited for the  _ tl’kaar _ flowers. They were wire flowers wound with such an intricacy that Keith knew that Regris had to have sat for  _ vargas _ to get the wire to move just how he wanted to. He was also certain that his hybrid mate had used his tail for an unfair dexterity advantage. He applauded him for it. 

 

“They’re beautiful..” If he turned the flowers slightly, they were as many colors as an oil slick and he could feel his heart swell with the attention to detail. “Thank you, Regris.”

 

“Happy Birthday,” Regris grinned, leaning in to give Keith a human kiss with a slow purr building in his chest. Keith laughed softly and easily got lost in the playful kiss before a louder purr sounded, this one bouncing around in his skull. 

 

_ Red _ . 

 

“Hey, Regris?” Keith grinned as his mate hummed. “Wanna go for a joyride in the Red Lion?” 

 

“Stars, is that even a  _ question _ ?” 

 

* * *

 

Climbing into Red’s cockpit again felt a little like coming  _ home _ , and her happy, rumbling purrs soothed him like nothing else ever would. He hadn’t wanted to admit it before, but he missed her more than anything else about Voltron and it seemed that she missed him too. Red’s controls lit up as his touch and Keith will  _ not _ admit to crying about it.

 

Regris saw it anyway, but like any good boyfriend, said nothing. Besides, he was far too busy admiring Red’s machinery and responses to do anything but purr back to her in greeting. “Did you know that I  _ love _ this Lion?”

 

“I love her too.”

 

_ I like your Galra-mate, _ Red said warmly, and purred even louder when Regris chittered his delight.  _ Ready to fly again, My Paladin.  _

 

“As ready as you, Red.” Keith can’t help but let out a loud whoop of delight as Red took off out of her hanger, hands holding on tightly to her controls as they jet into space

**Author's Note:**

> honestly,,, i just want keith back in red? also regris and keith smooch in deep space in her cockpit and she's very happy he found love, thanks.
> 
> pls talk to me about my son keith on [tumblr](https://whitepeachpidge.tumblr.com)


End file.
